pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie spoof and animal style of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Beast - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Beast (Prince Adam) - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Gaston - Claw (Kimba The White Lion/The New Adventures Of Kimba The White Lion) *Lefou - Napleon (With Laffayte as an Extra) (The Aristocats) *Lumiere - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Lumiere (Human) - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Cogsworth - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Cogsworth (Human) - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Mrs. Potts - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Chip - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Chip (Human) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Feather Duster - Hannah (Watership Down) *Feather Duster (Human) - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Wardrobe - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) *Sultan - Bow (Bow Wow) *Sultan (Dog) - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Stove - Bomb (Angry birds Toons) *The Hat Stand - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Beggar Woman - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *The Enchantress - Phoenix *Baker - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bookseller - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Bimbettes - Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Maurice - Tiger (An American Tail) *Phillippe - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Monsieur D'Arque - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The Wolves - Cape Dogs (Kimba the White Lion) Scence: *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - Prologue/"Duchess" *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - Duchess meets Claw and Napleon And Laffayte *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - Tiger's Invention *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - Tiger Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/Cape Dogs *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - Tiger Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - Claws Proposal/"Duchess (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - Duchess Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - Duchess' New Home *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - Claw ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - Duchess meets Kanga, Roo and Frou-Frou *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - Duchess Being so Difficult *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - Duchess Leave her Room and meet Roquefort and Pauley *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Cape Dogs Attack Again *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 15 - Duchess dressing Leo's Wounds/Claw And Napleon And Laffayte meets Prince John *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - Something Special for Duchess/"Something There" *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - "Human Again" *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - "Beauty and the Jungle Emperor" *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - Leo Let Duchess Go/Claws Plan *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Cats vs Animals *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Belle Leo.jpg|Leo as The Beast The-Aristocats-the-aristocats-4398866-768-576.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Prince Adam Cat R. Waul 2.png|Cat R. Waul as Gaston Meowth.png|Meowth as Lefou Aristocats909.jpg|Roquefort as Lumiere Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Lumiere (Human) Coco-89.png|Pauley as Cogsworth Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Cogsworth (Human) Winnie-the-Pooh-Kanga-and-Roo-Wallpaper-disney-6616231-1024-768.jpg|Kanga as Mrs. Potts Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Mrs. Potts (Human) Pooh Wallpaper - Roo.jpg|Roo as Chip Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Chip (Human) Hannah 1.jpg|Hannah as Feather Duster Lady-disney-animal-heroines-12875064-720-480.jpg|Lady as Feather Duster (Human) Aristocats030.jpg|Frou-Frou as Wardrobe Bow.jpg|Bow as Sultan Toby (The Great Mouse Detective).jpg|Toby as Sultan (Dog) Petes-dragon.jpg|Elliott the Dragon as Stove Tiger 1.jpg|Tiger as Maurice Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg|Prince John as Monsieur D'Arque Bucky.JPG|Bucky as Phillippe Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg|Lady Kluck as Madame De La Grand Bouche Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix as The Enchantress Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley